Chapter 3
Quest 1 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe 風凪の杖, Power Gladius, Iron Mail * Coins Silver Pouch, Water * Material 家華な布 三日月欠片 ( Crescent Pieces ) x3 * Evolution Employees Fighter : Warrior : Cleric : Phyllis Ennis Soldier : Magician : Rogue : Amaria Haira Archer : Alena Ciganek ( Hunter ★★ ) , Alice Brejcha Ronin : Madoka Muguruma, Kyoka Nio ( Samurai ★★★ ) Tips: -The Red path has less waves but gives more exp. Beware the warrior however as she hits hard, as well as her Purple Banshees. If you are not careful they can wipe out both your front and back. Her defense is not high since she is a warrior, and she is slow so take advantage of that. -Purple Banshees are classified as flying monsters so an archer will be able to do double damage against them. Quest 2 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Coins * Material 三日月欠片 ( Crescent Pieces ) x3 * Evolution'''Cleric Fragment Employees Tips: The Dark Rabbit and The Yellow Lizard has strong attack, It is suggested to use Def Up Skill if your girls are not geared up Quest 3 Information Monsters Drops Items * '''Recipe * Coins * Material * Evolution Employees Tips: Quest 4 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Coins * Material * Evolution Employees Kirika (Samurai 3 Stars) Tips: -It is suggested to bring at least 2 healers for this map so you can heal multiple characters. Also bring a character that can hit the backline so you can have a chance to get rid of the Wolves and maybe even the Magician Boss. -The Ronin Boss is very evasive and might dodge many of your attacks as well as do very high damage. However she doesn't have much hp or defense. -The Magician Boss can be tough. He can do AoE that can hit 4 characters in the front and back. He also has a decent amount of hp and do resist magic. However his attack is not too strong and he can be taken down easily if you're able to get rid of his frontline. If you can use president skills, use them. Quest 5 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Coins * Material * Evolution Employees Tips: -You will most likely only do 1 damage to the Mithril Slimes, both melee and magic. However they do not have much hp. Quest 6 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe Black Butterfly Mace (rare gold chest drop) Weapon * Coins * Material ・Onyx x3 (common), Onyx x2 * Evolution Samurai ore (rare), Fighter ore (rare), Magician ore (rare) Employees ・Jenny (★1 Warrior) ・Lilli (★1 Rogue) ・Oili (★1 Rogue) Tips: Quest 7 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Coins * Material * Evolution Employees Tips: Quest 8 Information Monsters Drops Items * Recipe * Coins * Material * Evolution Employees Tips: -Sigrid can do absurdly high damage, not once but twice. It is highly suggested that you bring at least 2 healer's and a good Tank (Soldier). President Skills is also highly recommended to increase your defense so your frontline won't get one-shot by her, as well as maybe even increase your attack to finish the battle quick. Her hp is also very high so the battle can get dragged out if you're under-leveled. Time your president skills carefully to avoid getting wiped out. -Sigrid is immune to magic attacks so it is suggested to NOT bring magicians. Instead, bring an archer if you can. It will also help against the Black Dragons as they are flying types, dealing double damage to them. Killing them can make your battle much easier as they can do good damage and attack quite fast, meaning they can weaken you enough to be killed by Sigrid or finish you off if she doesn't.